<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello Stranger by shesdreamin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477664">Hello Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesdreamin/pseuds/shesdreamin'>shesdreamin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, M/M, Romance, a safadeza é só no comecinho, depois parecem dois adolescentes, espero que você não odeie muito kaozinha, menção!seho, tá atrasado demais cara, yixing como sempre não tem vergonha na cara nas minhas fanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesdreamin/pseuds/shesdreamin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando se rendeu aos beijos de um estranho depois de alguns minutos de conversa em um barzinho, Junmyeon não esperava encontrá-lo na escola em que trabalhava alguns dias depois. O chinês bonito com quem desabafou naquela trágica sexta-feira agora era seu colega de trabalho e, para seu desespero, ele parecia disposto a não esquecer aquele dia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hello Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonshuai/gifts">myeonshuai</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quando se arrastou para dentro do primeiro bar que encontrou, Junmyeon estava completamente fora de si. Tinha encontrado seu ex-namorado aos beijos com um desconhecido há apenas duas quadras de onde trabalhava e embora o relacionamento tivesse terminado há meses, sentiu o estômago revirar com aquela cena. Não por ciúmes ou por ainda nutrir algum sentimento por Sehun – era muito bem resolvido e soubera lidar perfeitamente bem com o término abrupto e sem explicações –, mas sim por considerar aquele ato uma baita falta de consideração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era por isso que estava tão irritado agora, as veias do pescoço saltadas e o rosto em chamas. Sentou-se em um banco de aparência gasta diante do balcão do bar e ergueu uma das mãos para chamar atenção do garçom, pedindo uma cerveja bem gelada logo em seguida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspirou satisfeito depois de tomar o primeiro gole da bebida e apesar de estar muito distraído com seus próprios pensamentos, conseguiu ouvir uma risada baixa bem perto de si. Se virou abruptamente para o lado, deparando-se com um rapaz bonito que aparentava ter uma idade próxima da sua. Ele sorria gentilmente para o Kim, parecendo um pouco envergonhado por ter sido notado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você realmente precisava de uma bebida, não é? — comentou com uma risadinha, aliviado ao perceber que o outro não havia se incomodado com sua intromissão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon deu os ombros despreocupadamente, permitindo-se sorrir para o estranho de sorriso bonito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não faz ideia — disse, uma risada fraca escapando por entre os lábios. — Estou celebrando, por assim dizer. Você devia se juntar a mim, quem se senta em um bar para tomar água? — Apontou para a garrafa que o rapaz segurava parecendo indignado e estendeu a sua, oferecendo-a para ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O desconhecido riu enquanto recusava e Junmyeon notou a covinha que enfeitava o seu rosto, deixando-o ainda mais bonito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O bar é de um amigo meu, só passei para dar um “oi” — explicou. — E estou dirigindo, preciso ser um cara responsável! — brincou enquanto tomava um pouco de sua água, olhando para o outro com curiosidade. — Posso saber qual o motivo da celebração?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O fim do meu relacionamento, é claro. — Ergueu a garrafa em uma espécie de brinde e tomou mais um gole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rapaz o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, um misto de confusão e preocupação estampando seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Já faz algum tempo desde que nós terminamos — Junmyeon tratou de esclarecer ao notar a expressão do outro, rindo baixinho enquanto se ajeitava melhor no banco para encarar o rapaz, a garrafa ainda cheia sendo esquecida sobre o balcão. — Eu vi ele aos beijos com outro cara há pouco, perto do meu trabalho. Apesar de tudo fiquei chateado, ficamos juntos há tempo demais e me entristece saber que ele sequer respeita o que nós vivemos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nesse caso eu realmente acho que você tem motivos para comemorar, se livrou de um idiota — disparou, recebendo uma risada alta do outro como resposta. — A propósito, meu nome é Yixing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sou Junmyeon. — Sorriu bonito para o rapaz que agora tinha um nome, só então notando que a raiva que sentia antes tinha desaparecido completamente. — Por que não celebra comigo, Yixing? Eu tenho um bom motivo para beber e você devia me acompanhar. Comemora comigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou dirigindo, lembra? Irresponsabilidade não é a minha praia — explicou. Encarava o tal rapaz com curiosidade, querendo saber mais sobre ele e sobre sua história. — Mas podemos comemorar de outra forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon se engasgou com a sugestividade que havia por trás daquelas palavras e do sorriso que enfeitava o rosto do rapaz, mas não se incomodava nenhum pouco com aquilo. Muito pelo contrário, sentia um frio gostoso na barriga e uma vontade repentina de se jogar nos braços daquele rapaz que mal conhecia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez precisasse disso, de uma aventura. Geralmente pensava demais, talvez devesse simplesmente aproveitar aquela oportunidade da melhor maneira possível e se entregar ao desejo. E o fez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A conversa prosseguiu por algum tempo, carregada de flertes e segundas intenções de ambos os lados. Não demorou muito para que estivessem se agarrando dentro do banheiro, Junmyeon de joelhos no chão sujo enquanto acomodava o Zhang em sua boca, chupando-o com adoração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eram uma completa confusão de gemidos, apertos e suspiros. Em determinado momento, quando estava sentado na pia e tinha Yixing preenchendo-o completamente, o Kim deixou um grito alto escapar, fazendo-se ouvir do lado de fora do banheiro. Mas não se importou nenhum pouco com aquilo, não estava em condições para isso, não quando o chinês o fodia com tanta urgência e grunhia em seu ouvido, apertando suas coxas e cintura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que transava com um desconhecido, mas não se arrependia daquilo. Tinha tido uma das melhores fodas da sua vida e sabendo que nunca mais veria Yixing de novo, podia seguir sua vida normalmente, sem grandes preocupações ou expectativas. Tinha se divertido com ele e isso era tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É segunda-feira e você está animado demais. O que aconteceu? — Baekhyun perguntou desconfiado, as sobrancelhas arqueadas enquanto encarava o amigo e colega de trabalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estavam reunidos na sala dos professores, cada um com uma pilha de provas para corrigir e </span>
  <span>à</span>
  <span> meia hora do início das aulas. Portanto</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> ver Junmyeon sorrindo abertamente para qualquer um era, no mínimo, suspeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nada demais, só estou de bom humor. — Deu de ombros sem muito interesse no assunto, os olhos fixos na prova que corrigia. — Tive um bom fim de semana, só isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun riu baixinho, optando por guardar para si todos os comentários maliciosos que tinha na ponta da língua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Já conheceu o professor novo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ainda não, acabamos nos desencontrando quando cheguei. — O Kim ajeitou sua postura preguiçosamente, rabiscando um “5,0” em caneta vermelha na prova de matemática de um aluno do 8º ano. — Mas ouvi dizer que o cara é praticamente uma obra divina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pelo que eu estou vendo não exageraram ne</span>
  <span>m </span>
  <span>um pouco — Baekhyun resmungou, incapaz de tirar os olhos do homem que atravessava a porta. — Aposto que ele vai fazer sucesso com as garotas, dá uma olhada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon se virou de forma discreta, curioso para conhecer o novo colega de trabalho. Sentiu o queixo cair no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram, o rosto parecendo pegar fogo quando o rapaz sorriu e passou a caminhar em sua direção. Sentiu vontade de gritar, de correr para casa e se esconder sob os cobertores, mas suas pernas não o obedeciam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Junmyeon! Eu não esperava te ver de novo, muito menos aqui. — O novo professor sorria abertamente, parecendo se divertir bastante com o choque estampado no rosto do outro. — Mas não estou reclamando, eu realmente queria te encontrar de novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês se conhecem? — O Byun perguntou, obviamente confuso com aquela situação e, principalmente, com a reação do amigo. — Byun Baekhyun, professor de literatura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Zhang Yixing, professor de biologia. — Se apresentou com um sorriso simpático, estendendo a mão para o outro que a aceitou prontamente. — Nos conhecemos um dia desses, mas eu não imaginava que trabalharíamos juntos. Não é ótimo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, céus, isso não pode estar acontecendo. — Junmyeon resmungou, o corpo curvado para frente enquanto escondia o rosto entre as mãos. — Nós não podemos nos falar, é inapropriado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun o encarou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e uma expressão de total confusão estampada no rosto. Por que diabos os dois se falarem seria inapropriado? Tinha certeza de que o amigo estava perdendo a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Inapropriado? — Yixing riu baixinho, evidentemente se divertindo muito mais do que deveria com o desespero do outro. — Relaxa, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myeon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, somos apenas dois colegas de trabalho. Nada mais que isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon concordou, dividido entre suspirar aliviado e se afundar na cadeira, torturado pela súbita consciência da presença de Baekhyun e de seu olhar atento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obviamente, apenas colegas de trabalho, que tipo de relação poderíamos ter senão essa. — Forçou uma risada na tentativa de parecer mais tranquilo e voltou a encarar as provas a sua frente. — Eu… Hm, eu preciso terminar essas correções agora, mas eu gostaria de ter uma conversa com você depois, se possível. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro, vou te deixar em paz. — O professor de biologia sorriu educadamente e se curvou brevemente. — Foi um prazer te conhecer, Baekhyun. Vejo vocês depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando o Zhang finalmente se afastou, Junmyeon choramingou baixinho. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava de fato acontecendo, que pecado tinha cometido para que o destino o castigasse dessa forma?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Será que você pode me explicar o que acabou de acontecer, Jun? — O Byun pediu. Estava verdadeiramente confuso com a cena que se deu diante de si e com o desespero evidente do amigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yixing e eu nos conhecemos na sexta-feira, naquele bar pertinho daqui. Eu fui até lá com a intenção de encher a cara, mas ele apareceu e as coisas mudaram um pouco — começou, o rosto parecendo pegar fogo quando as lembranças daquele encontro voltaram à sua mente. — Nós conversamos um pouco e acabamos transando no banheiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O professor de literatura o encarou com os olhos arregalados, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Definitivamente não esperava nada daquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo comigo — o Kim disse com uma risada sem graça, evitando a todo custo o olhar do amigo. — Achei que nunca mais fosse me encontrar com ele, como é que isso foi acontecer? Eu estou perdido!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se acalma, Junmyeon — Baekhyun pediu, ele próprio ainda se recuperando da surpresa. — Como ele mesmo disse, aqui dentro vocês são apenas colegas de trabalho. Você só precisa falar com ele e decidir o que vocês querem fazer sobre isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon concordou. Estava um pouco mais calmo agora, mas tinha certeza de que não seria capaz de se concentrar nas provas que corrigia. Felizmente tinha uma janela no primeiro horário e teria tempo suficiente para se recompor, ou assim ele esperava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Agora me conta os detalhes, Jun. Como foi? Foi bom?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vai a merda, Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun estava prestes a retrucar quando o sinal da escola se fez ouvir. Diferente do professor de matemática, ele tinha uma aula agora e precisava se dirigir até a sala de aula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está com sorte, mas não vai escapar. — O rapaz disse enquanto guardava suas coisas, não demorando a jogar a bolsa sobre os ombros. — Talvez eu deva perguntar ao Yixing, ele parece bastante receptivo e disposto a conversar sobre isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Kim xingou baixinho enquanto o amigo se afastava, já ciente de que não teria um minuto de paz e tranquilidade nos próximos dias. Estava, definitivamente, perdido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando suas aulas do período da manhã finalmente chegaram ao fim, Junmyeon ainda estava se sentindo meio aéreo. Sua turma já havia se dispersado completamente e ele próprio se preparava para sair dali quando Baekhyun entrou na sala, um sorriso suspeito nos lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — O que está acontecendo? Por que é que você está sorrindo assim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como foi que você disse hoje de manhã? "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eu só estou de bom humor"</span>
  </em>
  <span> — o Byun provocou, deixando uma risada baixa escapar quando o amigo revirou os olhos. — Encontrei Jongin mais cedo e ele sugeriu que nós almoçássemos juntos naquele restaurante novo. Por conta dele, ele disse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, Jongin… Agora todo esse seu bom humor faz sentido — Junmyeon brincou, achando graça quando o professor de literatura desviou o olhar envergonhado, as bochechas vermelhas. Era raro ver o rapaz acanhado, então o Kim tirava grande proveito desses pequenos momentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A escola em que lecionavam tinha dado início a um projeto de artes há pouco mais de um ano e foi assim que Jongin, professor de dança, apareceu. Não demorou muito para que todos se tornassem bons amigos e sinceramente, Baekhyun estava caidinho pelo rapaz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu preciso de você comigo, então nem pense em recusar. — O Byun avisou, não gostando nenhum pouco do frio na barriga que a ideia de ficar sozinho com Jongin lhe causou. — Se eu ficar sozinho com ele, provavelmente vou fazer alguma coisa idiota e me arrepender pelo resto da minha vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embora não tivesse outra opção, Junmyeon concordou. Terminou de guardar suas coisas e logo os dois já deixavam o colégio, caminhando vagarosamente até o restaurante. Era um lugar modesto localizado apenas uma quadra do colégio, mas muito agradável e aconchegante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Achei que Jongin já estaria aqui — disse Junmyeon quando chegaram ao local, ambos sendo rapidamente guiados até uma mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele disse que resolveria uma coisa rápida e viria logo em seguida. Estou morrendo de fome, será que podemos dar uma olhada no cardápio enquanto esperamos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igualmente faminto, o professor de matemática concordou. Apanhou o cardápio que estava sobre a mesa, analisando atentamente as opções de pratos e seus valores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Espero que eu não tenha feito vocês esperarem por muito tempo. — Foi Jongin quem disse ao se aproximar da mesa, surpreendendo os dois amigos que não haviam notado sua presença até aquele momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós acabamos de chegar, não se preocupe. — Baekhyun assegurou, um sorriso tímido nos lábios. — Obrigado por nos convidar, eu realmente queria conhecer esse restaurante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu ouvi vocês dois comentando sobre isso alguns dias atrás, por isso fiz o convite. — Deu os ombros. Apesar da postura indiferente, estava bastante ciente do rubor no rosto do professor de literatura. — Eu convidei um amigo para almoçar com a gente, espero que vocês não se incomodem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon tirou os olhos do cardápio ao ouvir aquilo, a expressão emburrada de Baekhyun bastante evidente. Cutucou a perna do amigo e tratou de sorrir, atraindo a atenção de Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É claro, não tem problema nenhum — afirmou, ganhando um sorriso do professor de dança como resposta. — Onde ele está?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Lá fora, no telefone, mas já vai se juntar a nós. Talvez vocês já o conheçam, é o novo professor de biologia da escola. Achei que seria legal convidá-lo para que ele se sinta acolhido pela nossa equipe, sabe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon prendeu a respiração ao ouvir aquilo, os olhos arregalados e o coração acelerado dentro do peito. Aquilo era uma piada de mal gosto, só podia ser. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Talvez eu ainda consiga fugir, só preciso de uma boa desculpa”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensou. Mas antes que tivesse a chance de inventar qualquer coisa ou recorrer ao melhor amigo, o chinês atravessou a porta do restaurante e se dirigiu até o pequeno grupo ali presente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Perdão pela demora, é difícil encerrar uma ligação com a minha mãe — Yixing explicou ao se sentar ao lado de Jongin, tendo uma risada do rapaz como resposta. — Ah, Junmyeon! Que bom ver você de novo! Você também, Baekhyun. — O rapaz sorria abertamente, o professor de matemática estando bem a sua frente. — Você não me disse que tinha mais convidados, Jongin. Espero não estar atrapalhando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acabei me esquecendo. — O professor de dança deu os ombros, olhos fixos no cardápio que uma funcionária do restaurante lhe ofereceu. — Como sua mãe está?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bem, ela disse que está morrendo de saudades de você. — Sorriu, inclinando-se para o lado para que pudesse dar uma olhada no cardápio que o amigo segurava. — Podemos pedir? Estou morrendo de fome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com a confirmação de todos, trataram de fazer os pedidos e logo estavam comendo. Junmyeon tentava a todo custo ignorar o calor que sentia nas bochechas, o peso do olhar do chinês sobre si fazendo com que se sentisse ainda mais quente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então vocês já se conheciam? Antes do Yixing se juntar ao nosso quadro de professores, quero dizer. — Baekhyun perguntou em determinado momento durante a refeição. Jongin e Yixing pareciam bem próximos e confortáveis um com o outro, o que lhe causava uma pontadinha de ciúmes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu passei uma temporada na China, provavelmente já mencionei isso antes. Eu estava participando de uma competição de dança com um grupo de amigos do estúdio que eu frequentava e Yixing estava lá, acompanhando um grupo de crianças. Pouca gente sabe disso, mas ele dança muito bem. — Jongin explicou, o outro se limitando a concordar </span>
  <span>em</span>
  <span> silêncio. — Fui falar com as crianças depois que elas se apresentaram e</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> bem, Yixing estava lá. Nós conversamos por bastante tempo, trocamos nossos contatos e acabamos nos aproximando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que é seguro dizer que a minha mãe se apaixonou por ele. — O chinês brincou, Jongin dando os ombros como resposta enquanto ria baixinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O clima parecia ter melhorado, Baekhyun abandonando sua expressão emburrada e Junmyeon parecendo mais a vontade, mesmo que vez ou outra sentisse que seu corpo ia entrar em combustão quando, durante a conversa, Yixing lhe lançava um de seus olhares profundos, sempre acompanhados de um sorrisinho sugestivo que o afetava bem mais do que gostaria de assumir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Faz quanto tempo que você está na Coreia? — O professor de matemática perguntou, finalmente reunindo coragem para se dirigir diretamente ao chinês. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pouco mais de três semanas. Eu estava um pouco inseguro com essa mudança, com medo de não me adaptar. Mas eu tive boas experiências nesse período e acredito que vou me adaptar muito bem à Coreia e ao povo daqui. Até agora todos têm sido bastante… </span>
  <em>
    <span>receptivos</span>
  </em>
  <span> comigo — disse antes de piscar discretamente para o Kim que afundava cada vez mais em sua cadeira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinceramente, Junmyeon só queria sumir. De fato tinha dado uma recepção bastante </span>
  <em>
    <span>calorosa</span>
  </em>
  <span> a Yixing quando o conheceu e tinha certeza de que era exatamente isso que ele insinuava ao falar sobre toda a receptividade que vinha recebendo. Tentava não se deixar afetar por ele, mas o desgraçado era tão bonito e as lembranças continuavam invadindo sua mente, deixando-o completamente atordoado. Cutucou Baekhyun em busca de socorro, torcendo para o amigo compreendesse e o tirasse daquela enrascada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E por que é que você veio para cá? — O Byun tratou de mudar de assunto, o suspiro aliviado de Junmyeon não passando despercebido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A esse ponto todos já tinham terminado sua refeição e apenas permaneciam ali, jogando conversa fora enquanto o garçom retirava os pratos e anotava os pedidos para sobremesa: sorvete para todos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Jongin me convenceu, aparentemente esse cara não consegue mais viver sem mim. Acho que ele está apaixonado por mim, mas eu já disse que estou interessado em outra pessoa — o chinês provocou, os olhos fixos no professor de matemática que engasgou com o suco que tomava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O professor de dança o encarou com um bico irritado nos lábios, acertando-o com um tapa no braço depois de xingá-lo baixinho. Era apenas uma piada boba, mas de repente Jongin se viu preocupado com o Baekhyun poderia pensar daquilo e bem, ele parecia ligeiramente incomodado com aquele comentário.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Para de falar besteira, idiota — pediu. — Eu quero montar uma escola de dança para crianças e eu sinceramente não consigo fazer isso sozinho. Yixing já trabalhava com isso na China, então tem alguma experiência e pode me ajudar nisso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como tudo ainda é muito incerto, eu preciso trabalhar para me manter aqui. Jongin me falou sobre a vaga no colégio e fez uma recomendação para a direção. Passei por uma entrevista e agora eu trabalho com vocês.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É ótimo ter você com a gente, Yixing. Tenho certeza de que você vai fazer um ótimo trabalho e que o projeto de vocês vai dar super certo — Baekhyun dizia com um sorriso genuíno no rosto. O professor de biologia parecia ser um cara legal, sabia que se dariam bem. — Você não acha, Jun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon encarou o amigo com os olhos arregalados, sentindo-se traído. Caramba, que diabos Baekhyun estava fazendo? Tudo o que menos queria era participar daquela conversa e ter de se dirigir ao chinês. Na verdade, estava doido para dar o fora dali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hum, claro. — Riu sem graça. — Seu coreano é muito bom, Yixing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como você pôde ver, Junmyeon, eu sou muito bom com línguas — provocou mais uma vez, satisfeito ao ver o rosto do outro corar. — Eu me formei aqui, em Seul, então não tive muita opção se não me esforçar para melhorar cada vez mais. Me afundei nos livros de coreano para conseguir acompanhar meus professores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Kim se limitou a concordar, não confiando na própria voz. Quando tivesse a oportunidade, mataria Jongin por convidá-los para almoçar e, logo em seguida, mataria Baekhyun por arrastá-lo até ali — </span>
  <em>
    <span>tinha ido por vontade própria, mas não importava.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando o garçom apareceu com taças de sorvete, o coreano sorriu aliviado. Aquele almoço torturante estava finalmente chegando ao fim, logo poderia se esconder em uma sala de aula e fingir que aquilo nunca tinha acontecido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me diga, Yixing — Baekhyun começou, o tom sugestivo em sua voz causando arrepios no professor de matemática que planejava ignorar toda e qualquer conversa naquela mesa, mas que agora temia pelo que o amigo diria. — Você disse há pouco que está interessado em alguém… É sua namorada? Alguém especial?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentando descobrir quais as intenções de Baekhyun com aquela conversa, o Zhang o encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Obviamente já tinha notado os olhares furtivos que ele e Jongin trocavam, então talvez ele só quisesse saber se o caminho estava livre ou coisa do tipo, mas pelo seu tom de voz, tinha certeza de que mais alguma coisa se passava pela cabeça do rapaz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele não para de falar sobre um rapaz que conheceu na sexta-feira — Jongin revelou, recebendo um tapa do amigo que permaneceu em completo silêncio. — O que foi? Só estou dizendo a verdade! Você estava todo sorridente quando chegou em casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, é mesmo? E quem era essa rapaz? Vocês se encontraram de novo? — Baekhyun continuou. Já sabia a resposta daquela pergunta, mas queria ver a reação do outro. Ao seu lado, Junmyeon o beliscou e encheu a boca com uma colherada de sorvete. À sua frente, Yixing corou pela primeira vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho melhor mudarmos de assunto, não estamos no melhor lugar para discutir esse assunto e eu não quero falar sobre a minha vida sexual no momento — o Zhang pediu com um sorriso educado nos lábios, não apreciando nenhum pouco o calor em seu rosto ou o desconforto estampado no rosto do professor de matemática. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele não quis me contar nada a respeito, nem mesmo o nome do rapaz misterioso — Jongin cochichou. Yixing não era nada tímido ao falar sobre sua vida amorosa e sexual, mas não iria pressioná-lo a dizer nada que não quisesse. — Mas eu acho que ele está doidinho para reencontrar o cara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Constrangido com o rumo daquela conversa, Junmyeon se levantou da mesa às pressas, o rosto parecendo pegar fogo e uma sucessão de xingamentos escapando quando a colher que usava caiu no chão, atraindo olhares demais para a mesa que ocupavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me desculpem, preciso ir ao banheiro. — E sem nem mesmo esperar por alguma resposta, o coreano saiu em disparada. Precisava de um momento sozinho para que pudesse se recompor e definitivamente precisava de uma boa desculpa para dar o fora dali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspirou aliviado quando finalmente chegou no banheiro, apoiando as mãos na pia branca enquanto encarava o próprio reflexo no espelho. Estava uma completa bagunça: cabelos arrepiados, rosto completamente vermelho e suor escorrendo pela testa e costas. Abriu a torneira e lavou o rosto, molhando também seu pescoço e nuca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fechou os olhos por um instante e respirou fundo, aproveitando-se daquele momento de silêncio e paz para tentar se acalmar um pouco, as mãos trêmulas tampando o rosto. Ficou assim por algum tempo, tão concentrado em controlar a própria respiração que sequer ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir e fechar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Junmyeon? — Ouviu alguém dizer, a voz lhe causando arrepios. — Está tudo bem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com o rosto do chinês no espelho. O sorriso tinha desaparecido do seu rosto, assim como o brilho atrevido que ele geralmente tinha nos olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que você quer, Yixing? Não sei se tenho energia para lidar com mais provocações por hoje, então por favor, me deixe em paz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não… Fiquei preocupado, só isso. Eu não queria te deixar desconfortável, sinto muito por ter causado tudo isso. Só quero saber se você está bem, se quer voltar para a mesa ou se prefere ir para casa. Podemos inventar uma desculpa qualquer e eu te levo. Meu carro está no estacionamento do colégio, nós só precisamos ir até lá — sugeriu. Pela primeira vez naquele dia Junmyeon captou certa insegurança e preocupação na voz do chinês, o que estranhamente fazia com que se sentisse mais tranquilo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Considerou suas opções por um momento, indeciso o que fazer. Se aceitasse a oferta do Zhang teria que lidar com as provocações do melhor amigo mais tarde, por outro lado, alguém estava oferecendo ajuda para tirá-lo daquela situação e</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> sinceramente, não estava muito disposto a recusar e se submeter a mais uma hora de tortura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está tudo bem, não foi sua culpa. O idiota do Baekhyun é quem não controla a própria língua — disse depois de algum tempo, um sorrisinho acanhado nos lábios. Não ficava verdadeiramente incomodado com as provocações de Yixing, apenas envergonhado e… bem, </span>
  <em>
    <span>quente</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Era como se seu corpo estivesse pegando fogo. — Eu ainda tenho algumas aulas no período da tarde, então infelizmente não posso ir para casa. Mas eu não quero continuar aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Certo. Vamos nos despedir dos outros e eu te acompanho até a escola. Prometo não dizer nada idiota durante o caminho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon respirou fundo e concordou. Quando se aproximaram da mesa novamente, explicou aos amigos que não estava se sentindo muito bem e por isso voltaria para o colégio, Yixing tendo gentilmente se oferecido para acompanhá-lo. Afirmou para um Jongin preocupado de que era apenas um mal estar e que ficaria bem depois de um pouco de descanso, ignorando completamente o olhar inquisidor de Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caminhavam lentamente até o colégio, os ruídos de uma cidade agitada como trilha sonora daquele momento. O silêncio que pairava entre eles era de certa forma reconfortante, mas definitivamente constrangedor. Nenhum dos dois sabia ao certo o que dizer ou fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Esse seu projeto com o Jongin, a quantas anda? — Junmyeon perguntou depois de um tempo, o outro o encarando rapidamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós alugamos uma sala em um prédio não muito longe daqui. Precisa de algumas reformas, estamos trabalhando nisso. Jongin está realmente empolgado com essa ideia, sabe? Ele realmente gosta de ensinar dança, de compartilhar sua paixão com outras pessoas, principalmente crianças. — Sorriu, os olhos fixos no caminho a sua frente. — Espero que dê tudo certo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Talvez seja um pouco complicado no início, afinal, o que não é? — Riu baixinho. — Jongin é muito talentoso e parece confiar bastante em você e na sua experiência, tenho certeza de que vocês vão conseguir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing acenou positivamente ao ouvir aquilo, um sorriso genuíno nos lábios. Estava de fato se sentindo um pouquinho ansioso — </span>
  <em>
    <span>e inseguro, mas ninguém precisava saber disso </span>
  </em>
  <span>— com tudo aquilo, ouvir alguém dizendo que tudo daria certo era bom, fazia com que se sentisse mais animado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E quanto a você? Naquele dia você me disse que estava comemorando o término de um relacionamento, será que posso saber um pouquinho mais sobre isso? — O Zhang perguntou, determinado a não deixar a conversa entre eles morrer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é nada importante, para ser sincero — disse, envergonhado demais pelo fato de o outro ainda se lembrar daquilo. — Meu ex e eu ficamos juntos por muitos anos, ele praticamente morava comigo. Nós estávamos entrando no nosso 8° ano de namoro e conversávamos sobre casamento, sobre ele se mudar definitivamente para a minha casa. Mas em algum momento nós… Nos perdemos, por assim dizer. Nossa conexão enfraqueceu de uma hora para outra, sabe? Então um dia Sehun esperou que eu chegasse do trabalho e</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> enquanto jantávamos, ele me disse que estava apaixonado por outra pessoa e que queria colocar um ponto final no que nós tínhamos para poder conhecer esse outro cara melhor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sinto muito, Junmyeon. — Yixing tentou dizer, mas o Kim gesticulou com as mãos como se dissesse "esquece isso" e sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu fiquei surpreso, mas depois de um tempo percebi que não fiquei de coração partido. Isso já mostra que o nosso relacionamento acabaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Foi um término tranquilo, apesar de tudo. — Suspirou. — Naquele dia eu o vi aos beijos com outro cara, bem pertinho do colégio. Eu não senti ciúmes e nada do tipo, só… Decepção, eu acho. Ele sabe que passo por aquele lugar todos os dias, ou pelo menos costumava saber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Zhang concordou em silêncio, levando um momento para absorver tudo que lhe havia sido dito. Entendia o incômodo de Junmyeon. Ele e o tal Sehun haviam passado uma década juntos e mesmo que já não houvesse paixão entre eles, era difícil sair de um relacionamento. Esse tipo de ligação não se rompe assim, de uma hora para outra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como eu disse, não é nada importante. — Junmyeon repetiu. Estava com as mãos juntas na frente do corpo enquanto diminuía ainda mais a velocidade, a fachada do colégio entrando em seu campo de visão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se te incomoda é importante, Junmyeon. Talvez ele não encare as coisas da mesma forma que você e não tenha considerado que você pudesse se sentir dessa forma, mas isso não invalida a forma como você sentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É, talvez você tenha razão — disse o Kim com um sorrisinho acanhado nos lábios. Estavam parados na frente do colégio agora, os dois hesitando em entrar para prolongar um pouco mais aquela conversa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com aquela pequena conversa o professor de matemática percebeu que Yixing era, de fato, um cara muito legal. Lembrava-se de ter se sentido muito à vontade para conversar com o rapaz naquele bar, o mesmo sentimento invadindo seu peito agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabe, apesar de toda a inconveniência do nosso almoço, eu preciso dizer que Jongin não errou quando sugeriu que eu estava doido para reencontrar o cara do bar — o Zhang começou, falando baixinho para que os alunos que passavam ao seu lado não os escutasse. — Quando eu entrei na sala dos professores hoje de manhã e te vi, não pude deixar de pensar que o universo estava me ajudando. Então se você concordar, eu gostaria de te conhecer melhor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon o encarou em silêncio, analisando toda aquela situação. Não sabia se estava pronto para entrar em um relacionamento agora, mas que mal aquilo podia fazer? Talvez pudessem ser bons amigos, talvez se tornassem algo mais. Por fim sorriu e concordou com um aceno positivo, o sorriso do chinês lhe dando a certeza de que tinha feito a escolha certa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obviamente nós vamos passar bastante tempo juntos por aqui, geralmente Baekhyun me arrasta para almoços e conversar com Jongin na sala dos professores, imagino que você vai estar incluso nisso agora — apontou, arrancando uma risadinha do outro que concordou. — Nesse tempo podemos nos conhecer um pouquinho e, se você quiser, podemos marcar um jantar qualquer dia desses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Parece uma ótima ideia para mim, basta me dizer o dia e o lugar — o professor de biologia disse com animação, sorrindo abertamente. — Mas falando naqueles dois, o que está acontecendo entre eles?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É difícil dizer, os dois têm flertado desde o momento em que Jongin colocou os pés nessa escola, mas nada acontece — segredou com um biquinho emburrado nos lábios. Sabia que o amigo realmente gostava do professor de dança e tinha medo de ser rejeitado, mas duvidava muito que isso fosse acontecer. O rosto de Jongin parecia se iluminar sempre que o Byun estava por perto e vice versa, Yixing tendo percebido isso em menos de 24 horas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Talvez algo aconteça hoje, nós deixamos os dois sozinhos no restaurante — o Zhang sugeriu, mas Junmyeon duvidava. Seu amigo costumava travar sempre que ficava perto demais de se confessar para o outro, fugindo logo em seguida. — Acho que é melhor entrarmos, não é? Estamos parados aqui há tempo demais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O professor de matemática concordou e logo os dois adentraram </span>
  <span>n</span>
  <span>as dependências da escola, lado a lado. Boa parte do nervosismo de Junmyeon tinha desaparecido e embora ainda sentisse seu rosto queimar sempre que se lembrava do que havia acontecido entre eles naquele </span>
  <span>b</span>
  <span>ar ou de todo o constrangimento daquele almoço, o rapaz estava animado. Seria bom conhecer o chinês um pouquinho melhor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Durante toda aquela semana, Junmyeon e Yixing tiveram uma aproximação significativa. Almoçavam juntos quase todos os dias, acompanhados de Baekhyun e Jongin — os dois agindo de forma estranha quando na presença um do outro, o que era bastante suspeito — e sempre que tinham um intervalo, sentavam-se na sala dos professores para conversar mais um pouco. Apesar de o chinês ainda soltar algumas provocações, as conversas eram majoritariamente para que pudessem se conhecer um pouquinho melhor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon estava se sentindo meio idiota com tudo aquilo, quase como um adolescente. Sentia o estômago revirar de um jeito gostoso sempre que o Zhang o provocava, outras vezes ria feito bobo para a tela do celular quando o rapaz dizia alguma coisa muito idiota ou simplesmente o elogiava. Não sabia exatamente onde tudo aquilo acabaria e apesar de estar assustado, também estava bastante ansioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sexta-feira chegou mais uma vez e conforme o dia passava, o professor de matemática sentia suas mãos suarem. Tinham marcado um jantar naquele dia — mas ambos estavam cientes de que o cardápio consistia em uma deliciosa pizza de pepperoni — e para piorar a situação, ele aconteceria na casa de Junmyeon. O Kim subitamente se viu preocupado com as condições do lugar em que vivia: a casa estaria muito suja? Tinha alguma coisa para beber na sua geladeira? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ei, você está aí? — Baekhyun perguntou enquanto agitava as mãos diante do seu rosto, tentando atrair sua atenção. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hm? Ah, só me distraí por um momento — afirmou. Notou que o melhor amigo começava a organizar suas coisas para ir embora e passou a fazer mesmo, questionando-se internamente sobre como diabos aquele dia tinha passado tão depressa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon o encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, sentindo um misto de confusão e desconfiança com a escassez de palavras do amigo. Baekhyun era o tipo de cara que tinha uma piadinha para absolutamente tudo e sua ausência de palavras naquela situação era quase assustador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que está acontecendo, Baekhyun? Você tem estado estranho nos últimos dias, principalmente quando Jongin está por perto — apontou, o outro o encarando com os olhos arregalados. — Vocês tiveram algum desentendimento?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não exatamente. Acho que nós temos nos dado bem até demais — resmungou. Parecia bastante acanhado, o que era uma raridade quando se tratava do Byun, deixando o melhor amigo ainda mais curioso. — Depois que você e Yixing foram embora do restaurante naquele dia, eu acabei falando além da conta e talvez eu tenha deixado escapar que eu tenho uma quedinha pelo Jongin desde que ele apareceu aqui. Eu obviamente saí correndo e ele veio atrás de mim, nós nos beijamos e eu tenho evitado ele desde então. Isso é tudo e eu não tenho muito tempo para discutir o assunto, preciso ir para casa antes que ele me encontre aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por Deus, Baekhyun, respira um pouco — pediu, uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Tinha plena consciência de que o professor de literatura não sabia lidar com os próprios sentimentos e usava o método de fuga para evitar qualquer conflito ou situação que o tirasse de sua zona de conforto, mas aquilo não podia continuar acontecendo. Especialmente em uma situação como aquela, onde ambos pareciam querer a mesma coisa. — Você não pode fugir para sempre, Baekhyun, é melhor encarar de uma vez. Conversa com ele, escuta o que ele tem para te dizer. Se depois disso você quiser continuar fugindo o problema é todo seu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun respirou fundo e concordou. Sabia que o amigo estava certo, que deveria ao menos ouvir o que Jongin tinha a dizer e principalmente, precisava ser sincero com o outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Certo, eu vou fazer isso… Em algum momento, talvez amanhã ou na próxima semana. — Deixou uma risada nervosa escapar, olhando para os lados enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo. — E quanto a você e o Yixing? Vocês parecem ter se aproximado muito nos últimos dias. Eu quero todos os detalhes, principalmente os mais sórdidos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós temos conversado bastante, mas nada além disso — explicou envergonhado. Já tinha terminado de guardar suas coisas e saía da sala na companhia do amigo, pronto para ir embora. — Ele vai lá em casa hoje, vamos comer alguma coisa e conversar mais um pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Conversar</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sei. — Baekhyun provocou, rindo baixinho logo em seguida. — Não se esqueça de me ligar assim que acordar para me contar tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon revirou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, mas garantiu ao amigo que o faria e que não o pouparia de nenhum detalhe, nem mesmo dos mais chatos. Caminharam lado a lado até o estacionamento do colégio e despediram-se brevemente. Enquanto dirigia, o Kim respirava fundo. Se encontraria com Yixing em breve e precisava controlar o ânimos. Não sabia o que esperar daquele encontro, mas suas expectativas estavam definitivamente altas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentados no chão da sala, Junmyeon e Yixing conversavam sem se importar muito com os ponteiros do relógio que pareciam se movimentar bem mais rápido que de costume. Agora que estavam sozinhos, as provocações do chinês haviam voltado com força total e o Kim não sabia ao certo como reagir, o corpo todo parecendo pegar fogo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se alguém lhe perguntasse, nunca imaginaria que reencontraria o tal rapaz do bar na escola em que trabalhava, tampouco que se dariam tão bem e que em apenas alguns dias se tornaria tão próximos. Era estranho pensar em como pareciam estar destinados a se conhecerem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que você está me olhando assim? Não está planejando me matar, não é? — Yixing perguntou. Estavam em silêncio há algum tempo agora, o Kim parecendo perdido nos próprios pensamentos enquanto o encarava. — Jongin me garantiu que você não era nenhum maníaco, não me diga que ele estava enganado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não estou planejando te matar, não se preocupe — respondeu com um risadinha, envergonhado por ter sido pego encarando. — Eu só estava pensando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pensando em como eu sou uma ótima companhia, eu suponho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hm, não exatamente. Mas eu realmente estava pensando em você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing o encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, exibindo um sorrisinho travesso. Imaginou que o Kim fosse mudar de assunto com a sua provocação, tentando esconder as bochechas rosadas. Estava surpreso com sua sinceridade, o próprio coração parecendo acelerar um pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu estava pensando em como às vezes a vida é engraçada — Junmyeon continuou antes que o chinês tivesse a oportunidade de dizer qualquer coisa. — A gente se esbarrou naquele dia e depois você simplesmente apareceu no meu trabalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós fizemos muito mais do que dar uma esbarrada naquele dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pelo amor de Deus, cala a boca, nós estávamos tendo um momento aqui — o professor de matemática retrucou, mas não foi capaz de conter um sorriso. — É só que… É como o destino já tivesse mexido seus pauzinhos e determinado que a gente precisava se conhecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu gosto da forma como você pensa. Depois daquele dia, fiquei pensando em como gostaria de ter pedido seu número, de ter te levado para casa e garantido mais um encontro com você — o Zhang confessou com uma risadinha. — Sabe no que eu estou pensando agora? — perguntou, sorrindo abertamente quando o outro deu os ombros. — Estou pensando em como eu gostaria de te beijar agora, de repetir aquela noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E mais uma vez você arruinou o momento. — Gesticulou com as mãos sinalizando todo o ambiente, mas não parecia realmente descontente com aquilo. — Mas já que estamos sendo sinceros aqui, eu preciso confessar que não me oponho a isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando Yixing se aproximou um pouco mais e finalmente o beijou com as mãos firmes em sua cintura e nuca, Junmyeon sorriu. Nunca tinha experimentado aquela sensação que o Zhang lhe causava com tanta intensidade, a necessidade de sentir seus toques e de ter sua companhia, como suas bocas pareciam se encaixar tão, como todo o seu corpo parecia reagir ao outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviamente mal se conheciam e ainda era muito cedo para saber o que tudo aquilo geraria em suas vidas, mas Junmyeon estava disposto a se arriscar, a se permitir. Teriam essa conversa mais tarde, talvez pudessem tentar um relacionamento futuramente se tudo desse certo. Mas naquele momento, tudo o que importava era a pele quente de Yixing, seu aperto firme, sua boca e sua língua, os dentes arranhando a pele do seu pescoço. Tudo o que importava era o fato de se sentir assim tão seguro para se entregar a ele, sussurrando seu nome e pedindo por mais, os corpos em completa sincronia. Tudo o que importava é que estavam ali, juntos. O resto descobririam depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aparentemente, Junmyeon teria muita coisa para contar a Baekhyun no dia seguinte.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A quem leu até aqui, muito obrigada por tirar um tempinho do seu dia pra ler essa história. Kaibaek teve um final indefinido e futuramente pretendo escrever uma one shot deles, mostrando tudo o que rolou.</p><p>Kaozinha, esse supostamente era seu presente de aniversário. Eu infelizmente não consegui postar nessa data tão especial, mas antes tarde do que nunca, né? Mas apesar de a data ser outra, o carinho é o mesmo. Você é uma pessoa muito incrível e eu fico muito feliz por ter tido a oportunidade de te conhecer nesse último ano ♥♥♥ Embora eu não tenha gostado do resultado, eu espero que você tenha gostado pelo menos um pouquinho. Prometo escrever uma Sulay descente pra você em breve.</p><p>E como sempre, um muito obrigada mais que especial pra Manu (mrsmanuvilhosa), a beta mais incrível que existe nesse mundo. Eu não sei como você me aguenta, mas obrigada por tudo ♥♥♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>